One Thousand Paper Cranes
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Len Kagamine, seorang penderita leukemia hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela tiap harinya, menunggu dewa kematian menjemput, hingga akhirnya ia menerima kiriman 3 kardus dan 1 toples kecil dari seseorang. Isinya adalah... /"Kalau sayang, apapun akan dilakukan lho..."/Author pemula, no flame pls OwO


**Author pemula kembali xD**

**Saya tau, fic My Day My World memang belum selesai TAT tapi karena ide buat cerita ini datang secara tiba-tiba, saya memutuskan untuk bikin ini dulu mumpung ada niat -w- saya langsung kepikiran cerita ini waktu lagi buat burung kertas xD tapi mungkin ceritanya mirip dengan Prisoner/Paperplane series '_'**

**So.. Here we go!**

* * *

Gadis kecil itu menutup buku bergambar di tangannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam kotak kayu kecil di bawah tempat tidurnya. Lalu, ia melompat-lompat dengan riang, menuruni tangga, dan menemukan sosok ibunya di dapur.

"Kaa-san!" seru si gadis kecil sambil menarik ujung celemek ibunya.

"Ya, kenapa sayang?" jawab ibunya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah baca buku kiriman Tou-san! Ceritanya bagus banget!"

"Baguslah kalau kamu suka..."

"Oh iya, memang benar kalau orang sakit bisa disembuhkan kalau kita membuat seribu burung kertas seperti di cerita itu?"

"Mungkin iya, pada akhirnya si nenek sembuh setelah menerima seribu burung kertas dari cucunya kan?" sang ibu tersenyum.

"Iya sih.. Tapi repot sekali ya membuat seribu burung kertas itu?" tanya gadis kecil lagi sambil memainkan penggorengan ibunya.

"Hei, letakkan kembali penggorengannya!" seru ibunya, dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi nyatanya, gadis dalam cerita itu 'kan sayang sama neneknya, kalau sayang apapun akan dilakukan lho.."

Sementara, si gadis kecil hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan pandangan kagum.

* * *

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian, 2011  
**_

_15.01 P.M_

"Aku pulang Kaa-san.."

Dari ambang pintu, terlihat seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun yang menyapa ibunya. Ia baru saja pulang dari Karaoke Box.

"Okaeri, Rin-chan," kata ibunya dengan ramah, tapi terlihat lesu.

"Ng? Apa ada yang salah?"

"T-Tidak ada..." suara sang ibu bergetar, lalu ia kembali ke dapur.

Dengan wajah bingung, si gadis keci- ah, ia sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Namanya Rin Kagami, 14 tahun. Dengan cepat, Rin masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil HP nya. Terlihat simbol amplop di layar, yang berarti ada pesan masuk di HP-nya. Rin segera membuka SMS itu...

_From: Tante Lily_

_"Selamat siang Rin.. Ah, kamu sedang karaoke 'kan? Maaf mengganggu, ini baru hari kedua liburan panjang ya... Tapi maaf Rin, tante membawa berita duka, kemarin Len di diagnosa leukemia. Sekarang Len sudah di RS Sakura, tolong dukung Len ya..."_

_Received at 11.43 A.M_

Saat itu juga, dunia Rin terasa hampa. Namun, ada satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya.

_"Nenek pasti sembuh kalau aku bisa buat seribu burung kertas!"_ ya, itu adalah kalimat dari buku bergambar kesayangannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**A T****housand Paper Cranes**

**by hikari-lenlen**

**Pair : Rin K. x Len K.**

**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**_Enam bulan kemudian.._**

**Len P.O.V**

Hai semua, namaku Len Kagamine. Aku adalah seorang penderita leukemia alias kanker darah. Karena itu, sekarang aku hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang RS Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak sebagus ranjangku di rumah. Aku pun hanya bisa melirik ke luar jendela, melihat daun-daun yang berguguran.. Warna daun-daun itu menguning, dan mereka jatuh dengan tenang... damai...

Apakah...

Apakah aku bisa jatuh dan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan sembuh dari penyakit ini?

"Hayo, melamun aja!"

Suara yang khas itu mengagetkanku. Di samping ranjangku, berdirilah Suster Luka, seorang perawat yang bertanggung jawab atas aku. Dia, bersama dengan Dokter Gakupo-lah yang terus berusaha mempertahankan hidupku selama 6 bulan ini.

"Hah, bikin kaget aja.. _By the way_, sebenarnya aku bisa sembuh gak sih?"

"Len kok ngomong gitu terus sih... Bisa dong! Len itu kuat!"

"Berapa persen kemungkinannya?"

Luka-san (begitu aku memanggilnya) pun diam. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Tuh, nggak mungkin 'kan?"

...

Hening tercipta di ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan itu.

"Oh iya Len!" sahut Luka-san sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau muda.

"Surat dari orangtuamu."

Aku tertegun. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

"Ngg.." gumamku pelan.

"Len masih bisa baca 'kan? Atau perlu aku bacakan?" tanya Luka-san.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau kira aku ini begitu lemah?" untuk sesaat, amarah memuncak di kepalaku.

"Ahaha... Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang, Len itu kuat! Pasti suatu saat nanti Len sembuh!" sahut Luka-san dengan semangat. Harapan, rasa senang, dan kasih sayang bisa terlihat dari sorot mata birunya yang lembut itu. Aah, mengingatkanku pada seseorang... seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku temui.

"Melamun lagi! Coba dibaca!" kata-kata Luka-san segera membuatku tersadar.

Perlahan, aku membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

_Dari : Lily, ibumu yang akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun_

_Hai Len! Masih semangat 'kan? Gimana keadaanmu? Semoga sudah lebih baik ya ^^ Kaa-san dan Tou-san selalu menunggu kesembuhanmu itu tau! Tapi maaf, mungkin Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak akan pulang untuk sementara, kami masih ada urusan. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Rin? Pasti dia jenguk Len terus ya OwO Len 'kan lagi cenat cenut nih.. Ahahaha... Sampaikan salam kami pada Rin ya, oh, untuk Luka-san juga!_

* * *

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca surat dari ibuku yang lumayan gaul ini. Oh iya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san itu lagi kerja di Kanada, untuk mencari biaya tambahan perawatanku di RS Sakura ini. Dan sebenarnya Luka-san itu teman baik Kaa-san. Dan Rin itu... dia adalah_ best friend_ ku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada, di saat senang dan susah. Dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengenal diriku, baik dari luar dan dalam. Ia tahu segalanya yang terbaik bagiku, seperti Kaa-san ku saja, ahaha... Tapi sekarang tidak begitu lagi.

Semenjak aku didiagnosa leukemia, Rin tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Boro-boro menjenguk, SMS atau kirim surat aja gak pernah. Memang sih, kata Kaito, teman sekelasku yang suka es krim, Rin sedang sibuk mengikuti lomba-lomba mata pelajaran demi membawa nama baik sekolah kami. Ya, Rin itu anak yang pintar, ia selalu meraih posisi pertama dalam daftar murid terpintar di sekolah. Tak heran bahwa ia memiliki banyak teman.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang Rin berubah? Apakah aku tidak berarti lagi bagimu? Apakah seperti ini sikapmu padaku, setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatku?

* * *

"..n.."

"...en"

"LEN!"

"A-aah?! Luka-san? Kenapa?" Len masih kaget dengan kata-kata Luka-san (yang setengah teriak) itu.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'?! Kau melamun lagi tahu!"

"Ohh, begitu ya.."

Dasar aku ini! Tanpa sadar, dari tadi aku hanya memikirkan Rin. Rin... Rin... dan Rin! Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkan dia. Dia sudah melupakanku, mengapa aku harus mengingatnya? Sudah, buang segala tentang-

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada kiriman lain untukmu Len," kata Luka, yang membuatku menghentikan 'kata hatiku' barusan. Ia menunjuk sekitar tiga kardus yang besar, masing-masing dibungkus dengan kertas kado bermotif pisang.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Nggak tau. Tapi kardusnya ringan banget lho," sahut Luka-san sambil membuka salah satu kardus itu.

* * *

"Waah! Lihat ini, Len!" kata Luka-san dengan pandangan kagum sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kardus itu.

Sebuah burung kertas.

"Burungnya banyak sekali lho! Mungkin ada ratusan..." katanya sambil mengacak isi kardus itu dan berusaha agar tidak menghancurkan burung kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ah, di bawah sini ada surat!" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang sudah kotor dan agak sobek.

* * *

_Buat Len, si banana lover forever :3_

_Hai Len, gimana keadaanmu? Masih inget aku kan? Ahaha.. Bodohnya aku, kurasa tak mungkin kau lupa, kita kan sahabat :3 udah deh basa-basi nya, btw maaf ya, aku ga sempet jenguk kamu, habisnya Meiko-sensei terus menghujaniku dengan berbagai lomba MIPA ^^". Len nggak marah 'kan? Makanya, sebagai gantinya, aku kirimin seribu burung kertas buat kamu. Paket burung kertasnya aku titipin ke suster penanggungjawabmu. Dia seksi ya? Len seneng dong kalau diurusin suster cantik? Hehe... Katanya orang sakit bisa sembuh lho kalau dikasih seribu burung kertas. Makanya, Len cepat sembuh ya! Len jarang olahraga sih, makanya cepet sakit. Kalau Len sembuh kita bakal naik sepeda keliling kompleks :3 udah deh, kalo diterusin nanti Len malah tambah capek. Aku juga harus lomba IPA nih seminggu lagi. Bye Len! :*_

_N.B: semua burung kertas ini aku buat sambil belajar, jadi kadang-kadang aku bolos les loh, hehe_

_Dari Rin, yang selalu menunggumu disini._

* * *

Air mataku menitik perlahan. Rin... Rin... Aku ini bodoh. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya... Maafkan aku Rin... Aku telah meragukan rasa kesetia kawananmu itu... Gomenasai... Aku... Aku pasti akan sembuh! Aku tak akan ragu...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Melihat Len yang terus menangis, Luka berniat menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Len... Senang 'kan dapat kiriman seperti ini dari teman?" kata Luka, ikut terharu melihat 3 kardus itu. Luka mengambil salah satu kardus dan meletakkannya di tangan Len.

Mata biru hangat Len, yang kini telah dipenuhi harapan menelusuri isi kotak itu, sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat burung kertas buatan temannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, semuanya aneh-aneh! Ada yang agak sobek, sayapnya kecil sebelah, sampai yang tidak punya paruh pun ada!

"Haha.. Sudah tahu nilai kesenian 70, masih nekat buat yang ginian pula.."

Ya, Rin memang SANGAT buruk dalam kesenian, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat burung kertas. Bisa terbayang, bagaimana Rin menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk membeli 10 pak kertas lipat, yang masing-masing pak memiliki 100 lembar, bagaimana Rin bekerja siang malam, merelakan sebagian waktu belajarnya untuk membuat burung kertas. Semua itu demi Len. Demi sahabatnya.

"Oh ya Len... Satu lagi." kata Luka sambil menyerahkan sebuah toples berisi burung kertas berwarna biru pada Len. di atas tutupnya, terdapat tulisan "My First Paper Crane".

Len menerima toples tersebut dan menelitinya dengan seksama. Warna burungnya biru. Warna yang melambangkan kedamaian dan ketenangan. Warna kesukaan Len.

Sementara, burung kertasnya agak sobek di bagian sayap kanannya.

"Ahaha... Kau ada-ada aja, Rin..."

Len membuka toples itu, mengambil burung kertasnya dan meletakkan nya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

* * *

"Permisi.." kata seorang lelaki berjas putih, memasuki kamar Len. Lebih tepatnya, ia adalah Dokter Gakupo, dokter penanggung jawab Len.

"Wah.. Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya melihat Len dan Luka yang sedang merangkai sejumlah besar burung kertas yang lipatannya sangat berantakan.

"Merangkai burung kertas, harapan agar Len bisa cepat sembuh. Gakupo-sama tahu legenda itu kan?" tanya Luka.

"Hoo... Sini, biar aku bantu. Tapi sebentar lagi Len harus pemeriksaan rutin ya.." kata Gakupo sambil menggantung burung kertas yang sudah dirangkai di tepi jendela kamar Len.

"Iya Dok! Makasih ya!" sahut Len semangat.

Gakupo terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa wajah seceria itu akan muncul dari wajah Len Kagamine, seorang pemuda yang selalu menyerahkan dirinya, berharap akan kedatangan ajalnya.

"Apa ya, yang membuat Len berubah..."

Sementara itu, Luka hanya mengedipkan matanya, membuat Gakupo bingung.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kamar yang semula hanya berwarna putih membosankan, sekarang dipenuhi warna-warni seribu burung kertas.

* * *

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**_

"Beri jalan! Ada pasien kritis!"

Betul, sekarang Len Kagamine akan dibawa ke ruang ICU. Semalam, Len muntah darah dan membuat Luka sangat syok dan terkejut. Orangtua Len pun melesat kembali dari Kanada agar mereka bisa berada di samping anaknya.

"Len! LEN!" teriak Lily, ibu Len begitu sampai di Jepang dan memasuki ruangan Len.

"Tenang, dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tetapi, tubuhnya masih belum stabil." kata Gakupo menenangkan Lily.

"Aah, syukurlah... Kami-sama..."

"Ngh..." gumam Len pelan.

"LEN!"

"Kaa-san...?"

"Len... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Len hanya terdiam, lalu melirik ke arah meja di sebelahnya.

"Dimana burung kertasnya...?"

"Burung... apa?"

Di saat yang tepat, Luka masuk sambil memegang sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru. Lalu, ia meletakkannya di tangan Len yang lemah.

"Ari...gato... Aku masih belum mati... Aku... pasti akan sembuh..." Tanpa sadar, Len menitikkan air mata.

"Len...?" Gumam Lily bingung.

Luka dan Gakupo hanya bisa tersenyum iba.

* * *

**_April 2013  
_**

"Len... kau siap?" tanya Luka.

Hari ini, Len akan menjalani operasi yang menentukan jalan hidupnya. Antara sembuh atau tidak sembuh. Antara hidup atau mati. Hidupnya terancam. Len melirik burung kertas berwarna biru di tangannya. "Ya... aku siap."

Len pun memasuki ruangan operasi. Seorang dokter mendekatinya, lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya. Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap. Entah dia sudah mati atau belum, kita tidak tahu.

* * *

**Len P.O.V  
**

Dimana ini..? Sekelilingku, semuanya berwarna hitam. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan disini. Udara pun rasanya tidak ada. Apakah aku sudah mati..? Apakah aku gagal? Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seberkas cahaya, jauh sekali. Aku berjalan perlahan... dan akhirnya aku sampai di dekat cahaya itu. Aku melihat siluet yang sangat kukenal. Siliet seorang gadis yang begitu kurindukan.

"Rin?"

Lalu semuanya menjadi terang sekali.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Len..."

Len Kagamine membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling. Ada Lily, ibunya. Ada Leon, ayahnya. Ada Yuki, Teto, Gumi, dan Rei, sepupunya. Ada Dell, pamannya, beserta Haku, bibinya. Semuanya berkumpul disitu.

"Len..."

"LEN!"

Lalu semuanya memeluk Len secara tiba-tiba.

"Kami merindukan mu!"

"Len onii-chan! Kenapa kau tak pernah main lagi sama Teto?"

"Len-nii! Kau jahat, meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar!"

Kedatangan Gakupo menginterupsi momen mengharukan itu. "Selamat Len." katanya.

"Kamu sembuh." dan tangisan mereka pun makin keras.

* * *

"Aku ingin lihat teman-teman... Apalagi Rin." kata Len pelan.

"Umm... Len." kata ibunya salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya, Rin..."

* * *

_**Di sebuah apartemen...  
**_

Seorang gadis honeyblonde, Rin Kagami sedang membenahi barang-barangnya. Ya, ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi disana. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Len sembuh, itu membuatnya meloncat-loncat girang sambil menangis di kamarnya, malahan membuat tetangga sebelahnya protes. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa bertemu Len, baik saat ia sakit, maupun saat ia akan pergi jauh.

"Paket untuk Nona Kagami!" teriak seorang tukang pos.

Rin membuka pintu dan mendapati 3 kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado bergambar jeruk, dan satu toples berisi burung kertas berwarna merah yang sangat bagus dan rapi. Tertempel kertas kecil di atas toples itu, Rin pun membacanya.

_Buat Rin, harapan abadiku_

_Rin, aku sudah sembuh nih! Makasih ya buat burung kertasnya! Oh iya, kamu tau gak, sebenarnya seribu burung kertas itu selain bisa menyembuhkan penyakit, bisa memberikan keberuntungan abadi juga lho! Jadi semoga kamu beruntung di Amerika ya! Terima kasih untuk harapan yang kamu berikan padaku, kini harapan itu kukembalikan untukmu, agar kamu bisa ngerasain 'harapan' yang telah kurasakan. Satu lagi, kau suka warna merah 'kan? Makanya aku buatin burung kertas berwarna merah, spesial untukmu. Lebih rapi daripada punyamu :p oh iya, burungnya kukembalikan semua, tapi burung kertas pertamamu warna biru itu akan selalu kusimpan sampai kapanpun, walau sayapnya sobek xD. Oke deh itu aja. Good luck ya, semoga keberuntungan dari seribu burung kertas menyertaimu  
_

_N.B: kalau kau sudah pulang ayo kita main sepeda keliling kompleks!_

_Salam, dari Len._

* * *

Rin tersenyum bahagia, lalu mengambil burung kertas berwarna merah dan mengaitkannya di tas oranye kesayangannya. Lalu, ia mengambil 3 kardus lain dan memanggil petugas apartemen untuk membawanya ke taxi yang telah menunggu di tempat parkir apartemen. "Bentar deh, kok tukang posnya mirip si perawat seksi nya Len ya?"

* * *

Sementara itu, diluar apartemen Luka tersenyum puas. "Untung masih sempat, hehe... Len pasti puas. Dasar anak jaman sekarang." Lalu, ia kembali ke RS Sakura dengan hati senang.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hee -w- ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita galau, karena pada dasarnya saya jarang galau, jadi wajar kalo feel ga dapet. No flame pls, mental saya lemah ;w;**

**Review, pls?**


End file.
